dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game)
Two Earths We have a problem. The full game's story has been leaked and it turns out that there are two Earth's in this game. Two Batmen, two Wonder Women, two Cyborgs, etc. How are we going to organize the characters in this game now? If we keep them as one article each, there would problems as one Hal Jordan is Green Lantern and the other is Yellow Lantern, one Superman is good while the other is evil. One Nightwing is Dick Grayson and the other is Damian Wayne. Oh no, if the New 52 wasn't bad enough, we have to handle two Earth's in one game, and they hardly told us anything! SeanWheeler (talk) 03:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I have a question; is this an alternate world, or a possible future? MysteryScooby (talk) 06:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I think it's classified as both, but it falls closer to possible future. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 02:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Then we should make it similar to this.https://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Robin --- MysteryScooby talk 07:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I think we need a separate article for the characters who are part of the alternate reality, because otherwise we'll have trouble deciding which is which, this might cause problems while editing as we may have different ideas about which one the article refers too, for example there are two versions of batman, the Batman native to the world with the regime has had his identity exposed while the alternate version has not and there's already been a slight disagreement between me and another editor about that.--Gboy4 (talk) 11:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't played the game, I'm going off the wikipedia synopsis. How would you guys feel about something like Bruce Wayne (Gods Among Us) for the good versions, and Bruce Wayne (Injustice Universe) for the flawed timeline? - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm afraid that system might get too tangled, Billy Arrowsmith. People could easily get the two pages mixed up. I already sent a message to the admins, and they say they are going to discuss. I'm pretty sure they'll start up a conversation and take suggestions from everybody. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm senior admin. This is that conversation. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend. I figured it would be on a message board. Anyway, I still think, to differentiate a little better, we need to straight-forwardly say some characters are from the other universe while some are from the original. We have to make that clear in their title. Just saying (Injustice) and (Gods Among Us) can get twisted pretty quickly for new users and editors alike. I'm not trying to be a jerk here, Billy. I'm just trying to avoid any collisions with pages. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 01:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, no worries. No, that's a good point, I'm just trying to think of anything else that would work. Very open to suggestions. Again, I haven't played the game. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC) How about something like this for now and this for later --- MysteryScooby talk 07:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :We're trying to phase away from the Earth-Whatever naming because it's a made-up convention by the site and not something DC actually uses. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Problem is that's the best idea I've heard so far. we need two pages and a clear way to tell which is which to avoid confusion.--Gboy4 (talk) 15:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :How about Bruce Wayne (Injustice: Superman's Regime) for the Batman in the reality with the evil Superman, and Bruce Wayne (Injustice: Gods Among Us) for the other Batman? And all the other pages would follow this convention so that the good Superman is Kal-El (Injustice: Gods Among Us) and the bad Superman is Kal-El (Injustice: Superman's Regime). That way, they would be obvious which universe they are from and we can do more splitting than moving. SeanWheeler (talk) 17:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I like that idea, Sean, but what about the Joker of world 2? He was neither. Also, would Flash2 and Shazam2 go under Regime, even though they defected? I think, to best show which world they are from, we need to sort each character into only two categories: world1 and world2. I was thinking something like Bruce Wayne (Injustice: Original Reality) and Bruce Wayne (Injustice: Regime Reality)? --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 19:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :So? Why would it matter whether they were a part of Superman's regime? Batman was never on Superman's side and I used him as an example. The parenthesis refers to the reality, not the team. In your argument, the Superman of Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes should not be Kal-El (Lego Batman), because he's Superman, not Batman. Or what about Kal-El (The Batman)? Even if Joker dies before Superman ruled the world, he's still a part of that timeline. Even if Flash and Captain Marvel (I refuse to call him Shazam) defected, they were still part of the regime. And if there isn't going to be character pages labeled "(Injustice: Gods Among Us)", there would be more work for the admins moving pages. The characters from the heroes universe are fine as they are because they wear their default costumes from trailers. Writing "Reality" in the page names are redundant because most people who come regularly to the site knows the parenthesis refers to the reality. We don't call our pages "New Earth Reality", "DCAU Reality", "Lego Batman Reality". SeanWheeler (talk) 20:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I see your point. I can't completely agree with the (Superman's Regime), though. I see what you mean, but it might get a little confusing. I know you're calling the world Superman's Regime, but, for characters that aren't part of Superman's Regime, it might be contradictory. Calling the page "Joker (Superman's Regime)" would give the wrong impression that Joker was part of the Regime. You say that the universe is implied, but I'm afraid some readers might not get that. They might read it (as I did at first) that the character was part of the Regime. I'm fine with keeping the (Injustice: Gods Among Us) titles alone, but the world2 pages should clearly say it is a seperate universe. Injustice-Regimeverse or something? Just throwing things out there. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 20:49, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Joker did cause the regime, so "Joker (Injustice: Superman's Regime)" is still appropriate, even if he wasn't there to see the regime, he still had a major part in it by pissing off Superman (excuse my language). Lois had to die for Superman to become a bad guy. Batman is fighting the regime. Many characters who were once heroes joined the regime. And notice that I didn't just call it "Superman's Regime", I called it "Injustice: Superman's Regime". "Injustice" refers to the game and "Superman's Regime" refers not to the team, but the timeline. SeanWheeler (talk) 13:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I see. The "Superman's" in that is still concerning me. "Superman's" gives the impression that the character is in Superman's custody, which, as we've discussed before, some characters are not. How about we meet in the middle with "Injustice: Regime"? That way, it's obvious we're refering to the universe but it won't imply that the character belongs to Superman? What do you think? --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 13:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, fine. You can call it Injustice: Regime. SeanWheeler (talk) 18:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) The comic book is the bad universe, right? Toxic W (talk) 19:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :* I think so. The one that I read seemed to be. That's where most of the conflict is anyway. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 19:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :* I guess all the Others and DLC's should be Reality Undetermined. Since we don't know where they originated. (Exception: Jonathan Crane (Injustice: Regime) and Jonathan Crane (Injustice: Gods Among Us)) --- MissyCrazy talk 04:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Anyone can take off the background of the renders that i'm uploading? Toxic W (talk) 02:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I think the Universe should be added somewhere since the in game concept art calls the Regime Earth "Alternate Earth V." Also, should the comic only and iOS only cameos be added? Hsu Hao (talk) 06:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) iOS Game How are we going to handle the iOS game? Are we going to make a separate page for it? I'm only asking because I want to properly source my recently uploaded Ra's al Ghul picture. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 23:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Source it here for now and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright. Thanks. I'll get to work, then. --- Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 11:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Miscellaneous Playable Characters" Are they skins, or actual characters? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Skins of characters. The only functionally different characters are the DLC. TheD3xus (talk) 20:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not a fan of this whole "miscellaneous playable character" section. I said this before but I'll say it again - they're just skins. References. For example, New Earth Doomsday doesn't actually appear. Instead, there's just a skin of him to make a reference. All the skins in this "miscellaneous playable character" section are tagged with appearances. If we can't agree on the lack of necessity for this section in general, I at least want the skins un-tagged as appearing. Right? --- Haroldrocks talk 12:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine with me. I'll keep them in the list but remove their appearances. TheD3xus (talk) 12:37, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Renaming I think we should rename ths page to "Earth One" because on Injustice-Gods Among Us Year Five Vol 37 and 38 this earth is refered like that.--- Tabaré06 : Yikes, looking at my old comments on this page are rough. : Anyway, this guy is correct. I just confirmed that the digital issue of Injustice Year Five #37 is called "Earth One" and, along with #38, takes place entirely on the Earth we currently have as Injustice: Gods Among Us. Though it's not called "Earth One" specifically in the context of the story, I think the title is as good a source as any. : This could be an unfavorable opinion, and I really hope that we can get a discussion going, but I'm in favor of a complete overhaul on our treatment of Injustice. I'm thinking: * All the characters currently marked as "Blah Blah (Injustice: Gods Among Us)" should be moved to Injustice: Earth One. It's become clear that the characters from the "good earth" aren't the focus of this series like the philosophy we had when it first came out. Letting them keep the universe designation of the series doesn't seem right and can be confusing to new users, especially when we gain more traffic when Injustice 2 comes out. * All "Injustice: The Regime" characters should be moved to Injustice: Gods Among Us, probably the bigger and more dangerous suggestion. Though it could be confusing at first for the few of us who edit the Injustice characters, "Injustice: The Regime" was something we made up after having a tough time choosing something when the game came out. In retrospect, it doesn't make a ton of sense, and it's going to be even less relevant to the game when Injustice 2 comes out and the Regime is (as far as we know) disbanded. : For the sake of concise discussion, I'll hold off on my last "game changing" suggestion until we get to the bottom of this one. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:25, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Bump + Amend my proposal. Drop the Gods Among Us altogether. Regime earth should just be "Injustice". ::* Injustice: Earth One = "Good Earth" from first game ::* Injustice: Earth Two = Power Girl alternate Earth ::* Injustice = Regime Earth / Main Earth :: --- Haroldrocks talk 00:37, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::It would seem that, of all of us, you're the most informed about the game and its companion comics. I'd say whatever you think it's approproate, is good enough. - S.S. (talk) 02:06, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: Cool. I'll just move-tag the universe pages for simplicity sake and I guess wait for a bot to do all the heavy lifting. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::What are the sources for Earth Two and Regime earth? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:03, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Power Girl refers to herself as "Karen Starr of Earth Two" during some intro dialogues with Supergirl in Injustice 2. As for spelling (Earth-Two, Earth-2, etc.), I can't seem to get captions to verify, but I was going with the standard set by the Injustice comic. :::::: And then there's not really a source for the Regime earth name, that's why I'm thinking it should just be a plain and simple "Injustice". Since it's pretty obviously being used as "the main" universe for the series, (all the comics, Injustice 2), I figured we could pull a reverse-Arrow. (The universe designation "Arrow" is technically "Arrow: Earth-One", "Injustice" is techincally "Injustice: Earth-we-don't-have-a-number"). :::::: And then, just to reiterate my source for Earth One / "Good Earth", "Earth One" is the title of digital issue Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Five #37. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:37, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Then it's fine by me. Using just (Injustice) definitely seems to make more sense from a SEO point of view. ::Don't tag everything with , though, that'll flood that category. Maybe a separate temp sub category "Injustice Moves" or something. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:58, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: Sure. I'll just start going around adding that. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:25, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Wait. I figured I was only adding the new category to make it easier for a bot, but aren't all the pages already categorized by Injustice: Gods Among Us Characters and Injustice: The Regime Characters? Can't we just send a bot through those categories or am I missing something? --- Haroldrocks talk 02:02, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::FYI, all images for the game are tagged with "Injustice: Gods Among Us" as their universe - which means that as soon as the bot finishes its move, every image, regardless of universe, is going to be in the "Injustice: Earth One/Images" Category. - Hatebunny (talk) 03:04, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we still doing it or did we just forget?Schroeswald (talk) 12:48, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::We forgot, but it should be easier now I've mastered MassRename. However, it's not a priority atm. I can build in a contingency for above image universe issue. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:51, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Going ahead and do the first batch - (Injustice: Gods Among Us) to (Injustice: Earth One) today. The second batch, the Regime pages, will have to wait a week-ish for a fresh database dump. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:23, September 14, 2019 (UTC)